


Lobster Thermidor

by Bittersweet



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Celebrating their first anniversary at Cape Cod Jonny prepares a delicious lobster meal for him and Patrick. Or that's that plan until Patrick runs away with the main course.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lobster Thermidor

Jonny rang the doorbell to the house he and Patrick had recently purchased in the cape, struggling to get his key out with his arms loaded down with groceries. The door opened and Patrick poked his head out.

“Were you followed?” Patrick asked voice low.

“What?”

Patrick looked around quickly then opened the door wider for Jonny to come in. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah,” Jonny said clueing in to what Patrick was talking about. He gladly relinquished the heavy white plastic container to Patrick, making it easier to manage the rest of the groceries, and followed Patrick to the kitchen.

“If people knew what we had in here they’d be knocking down our door!” Patrick was rambling.

Jonny laughed. “It’s Cape Cod Pat; I think you might be exaggerating a little.” He started sorting out the groceries.

“Man I can’t wait to sink my teeth into that rich, succulent—these lobsters are alive.”

Jonny started loading the vegetables into the crisper. “They won’t be when we eat them.” Patrick was silent and Jonny looked over. Patrick was staring into the lobster container.

“Pat?” Jonny closed the refrigerator door and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “You love lobster.”

“Yeah but—”

“You begged me to make fresh lobster for our anniversary.” Hounded was a better word but Jonny chose to take the high road and not bring that up.

“But Jonny—”

Jonny reached past him, closing the flaps of the container and sliding it further back on the counter. “I promise; they won’t feel a thing.”

Patrick sighed and turned his head to look at Jonny. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” He pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek, holding him close a moment longer before stepping back to finish putting the groceries away.

Patrick tried to forget about the lobsters, going into the living room and playing Call of Duty while Jonny went outside to putter around in the garden he was making in the backyard, his idea of “fun”, but he couldn’t get the image of their two little faces staring up at him out of his head. He gave up on the game, turning it off and tossing the controller off to the side.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen, staring at the plastic container. Jonny was right, he did love lobster and with their diets he almost never got to have it. He pulled the container across the counter towards him and, looking around carefully to make sure Jonny hadn’t snuck in without his hearing, lifted the flaps. Inside the two lobsters wiggled their antenna and the one on the left lifted one banded claw, like it was waving at him. Patrick swore and quickly closed the flaps, pushing the container back across the counter. He turned on his heel, walking purposefully back to the living room. This injustice could not be allowed to stand. Fortunately he knew just who to call.

Sharp stretched out on his lounge chair, the June sun warm on his skin. The last few days had been drizzling and he was determined to take advantage of the nicer weather. His phone started buzzing on the table next to him and he groaned. _Don’t answer it,_ he told himself as he reached over and picked it up.

“Hey Peeks. Need help on your first anniversary?” he joked.

“Sharpy, I need you to meet me outside my place in 10 minutes and don’t ask any questions.”

Sharp frowned. Why was Patrick whispering? “Pat what’s—”

“Just meet me okay?” The call ended and Sharp stared at his phone. Had something happened? But why wouldn’t Patrick just tell Jonny? Unless something had happened to Jonny? Or maybe they’d had a fight and—Sharp shook his head at the worsening scenarios his mind was coming up with and hurried inside.

“Hey Abs,” Sharp called, grabbing his shirt and keys on his way to the door. “I’m going out for a bit.” He waited for her response then hurried out the door.

He made good time, pulling up in front of Patrick and Jonny's house in just under ten minutes..

Patrick was waiting outside for him and hurried forward, clutching a Rubbermaid tote in his arms. He slid into the passenger seat and did up his seat belt without letting go of the container. “Let’s roll,” he said seriously, staring intently out of the windshield.

“What’s going on Pat?” Sharp asked staring at the tote suspiciously. “You don’t have Jonny's head in there do you?”

Patrick looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why was that the first thing that came to your mind? Never mind, I don’t want to know.” He carefully opened the lid. “This is a rescue mission.”

Sharp cautiously peered into the container then glared at Patrick. “Seriously? This is about some giant underwater bugs? I thought you were actually in trouble or something!”

Patrick gasped and closed the lid, holding the container protectively in his arms. “How could you be so heartless? I mean, have you looked at their little faces?”

Sharp remained unmoved. “Giant. Underwater. Bugs.”

“Whatever,” Patrick grumbled. “Just drive us to the beach okay? And they’re crustaceans,” he added under his breath.

Sharp debated telling Patrick to get out for scaring him like that; if it was anyone else he would have but he should have known the minute he introduced the duo of Kane and Toews to the cape that he would be giving up his peace and quiet. He shook his head and pulled away from the house. “Dare I ask why you have these lobsters in the first place?”

“Jonny was making lobster thermidor for our anniversary,” Patrick explained. “I didn’t realize “fresh” meant “still alive” though so I liberated them when Jonny went outside to play in his garden. I left their original container on the counter to throw him off the trail but it’s only a matter of time before he figures it out.” He looked back over his shoulder.

Sharp laughed. “Jonny is going to be pissed.”

“Yeah well…he’ll just have to get over it.” He clutched the tote tighter and stared out the window.

Sharp sighed. “There’s a marine wildlife refuge just up the coast; we can take them there.” Patrick looked over at him gratefully and Sharp smiled.

Patrick fidgeted for the rest of the drive and when Sharp finally pulled off the road to a quiet spot next to the beach he was out the door almost before they had stopped completely.

“Aren’t you coming?” Patrick asked as Sharp stayed in the car.

“They’re not my lobsters.” Sharp picked up his phone, typing lazily.

Patrick frowned. “I can’t hold their claws and take the elastic bands off at the same time.”

Sharp sighed. “All right.” He got out of the car and followed Patrick down to the water.

“Do you think this spot’s all right?” Patrick asked nervously. It looked nice to him but would the lobsters agree? He had no idea what a lobster would consider nice.

“It’s no pot of boiling water,” Sharp joked, still typing on his phone and Patrick glared at him.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously—”

“Okay I’m sorry, you’re right,” Sharp said putting his phone away and looking over the riverbank. “It’s a beautiful spot and if they don’t like it for some reason they can follow the current to wherever they want to be.”

“Yeah.” Patrick reluctantly set the container down and took the lid off, picking up one of the lobsters.

“So how do we do this?” Sharp asked crouching down next to Patrick.

“I’ll hold the claws and you can take the bands off?” Patrick suggested.

“I think we’d better switch,” Sharp said. “I don’t want to have to explain to the Hawks brass that you can’t play because a lobster pinched your fingers off.”

“I don’t think their claws are that strong,” Patrick said but set the lobster down and let Sharp hold the claws while he carefully removed the elastic bands. Once the bands were off, Sharp quickly pulled his hands away. The lobster waved its claws at them, Patrick would like to think it was thanking them, then started a slow shuffle into the water.

“Ready for the next one?” Sharp asked and they repeated the process with the second lobster.

“Do you think they’ll be all right?” Patrick asked worriedly staring at the water even after both lobsters had disappeared.

“They’re survivors,” Sharp said his arm around Patrick's shoulders. “They’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Patrick said. He watched the water for a few more minutes; ignoring the fact that Sharp had his phone out again. “We’d better go.”

“We can stay longer if you want,” Sharp said.

“No,” Patrick said picking up the now empty container. “Jonny’s probably wondering where I am and I’ll have to face the music sometime.” He trudged back to Sharp's car.

Jonny stretched and pulled his gardening gloves off, draping them over the edge of a large planter. “Pat?” he called as he headed inside. “I’m going to start prepping the lobsters,” he warned knowing Patrick wouldn’t want to wander into the kitchen during that. There was no answer and Jonny wandered into the living room, thinking that Patrick had his headphones on, but the room was empty. “Pat?”

His phone chirped and he looked at it to see a text from Sharpy. _With Peeks. Liberating your lobsters._ It took only a quick look in the kitchen, coupled with Patrick’s disappearance, to figure out what Sharpy was talking about and Jonny shook his head, typing out a quick message back.

“You want me to come in with you?” Sharp asked when they pulled up in front of Patrick’s house again.

“No,” Patrick said undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car. “Thanks for your help Sharpy.”

“Anytime Peeks. See you later.”

Patrick took a deep breath and walked to the front door. He’d been gone for over an hour, Jonny must have noticed he was missing, but he hadn’t even gotten a text from him. He steeled himself to face Jonny’s disapproval and headed inside.

“Jonny?” he called.

“In the kitchen.”

“I’m so sorry I—” Patrick stopped short, staring around the kitchen in surprise. There were candles on the table, the light gleaming off of silver serving dishes. Flowers and more candles were spread strategically around the room and best of all Jonny was smiling at him.

“Welcome home mon mari.”

“I—you’re not mad?” Patrick inched towards the table.

“Of course not. I wish you’d told me instead of running away but Sharpy kept me in the loop. There’s an adorable picture of you waving goodbye to the lobsters that I’m thinking of having framed. I’ll show you later.

Patrick cleared his throat, suddenly feeling choked up. “So, since I ran away with the main course what are we having for supper?”

Jonny grinned and whisked the lid off of the plate. “Lobster mac and cheese! No lobsters were harmed in the making of this meal.” He nudged Patrick lightly with his elbow.

Laughing, Patrick threw his arms around Jonny and kissed him.


End file.
